E.S. Jacob (TotGs)
E.S. Jacob, or Ein Sof Jacob, was an incredibly powerful Mecha capable of matching any number of E.S. level Mecha while being powered by Infinite Vessel of Anima Jacob and piloted by Nidhogg Jotun in the Twilight of the Gods series. Characteristics E.S. Jacob is a powerful E.S. Mecha that was designed with the specific purpose of being able to total any opponent - be it Vessel or Mecha or even Gnosis, Jacob contains two powerful cannons that are capable of not only piercing both a large Vessel's shield or armour but also potentially splitting the Vessel in two from where the beams connect, its respective power is that it can easily do as explained an infinite number of times or even bombard a location on a planet from orbit when using a full burst shot. Technology & Combat Characteristics Armaments *'Close-In Weapon System' - E.S. Jacob has two weapons within its head that allow it to shoot down any incoming missiles or smaller Vessels, it can also be used to damage or throw off balance enemy Mecha. *'Beam Cannon/Sword' - E.S. Jacob has two shoulder mounted cannons that are capable of piercing through shields and armour, causing an entire ship to shatter in half from where the beams connect, in sword mode the tip of the armored section of the swords pronounced a wide beam saber each. *'Mass Driver Rail-guns' - E.S. Jacob has two Mass Driver Cannons connected to its backpack and take up firing positions when in Sword mode, the Rail-guns take up position on the shoulder and can be used to support the slow movement of the two swords, thus giving E.S. Jacob room to fight. *'Grenade Launchers' - E.S. Jacob has two Grenade Launchers, which it can launch grenades towards a group of enemies, it can use Hyperspace without interaction with the U.M.N network to transfer new Grenades to be used when supply runs low. *'Beam Sabers' - E.S. Jacob has two Beam Sabers that can be used to cleave enemies in two, if damaged or lost they can be replaced via Hyperspace without interaction with the U.M.N network hence transporting new reserve sabers. *'Lightwave Barrier System' - E.S. Jacob can generate shields nets of light from positions on its body, making it harder to score a hit against it. *'Beam sub-machine gun' - E.S. Jacob's primary mid-to-long range weapon that allows it to fire rapidly upon an enemy, pummeling them with beam fire, Hyperspace without interaction with the U.M.N network can replace the gun if damaged or destroyed. *'Beam Knife' - E.S. Jacob carries an array of Beam Knifes that it can throw at enemies, these knifes have their own batteries that are also explosive, the Knives can be replaced via Hyperspace without interaction with the U.M.N network. Special Equipment *'Backpack' - The most important offensive part of E.S. Jacob, it has the power to split between a close-mid range form and a long-heavy form, additionally it stores extra beam sabers and can hold the Beam Knifes and Beam sub-machine gun when they are not in usage. *'Lightwave Defensive Barrier' - E.S. Jacob can generate a octagon-like field of light energy that makes a net-like shield, it is so powerful and thus can negate attacks launched against it, the shield has a 360* capacity where it can defend from attacks from all directions. *'Perfect Hyperspace travel' - Thanks to data taken from pirates which were stolen from Vector over six years ago, all Titan Armada Mecha and Vessels can travel through Hyperspace easily and quickly, without being required to interact with the U.M.N network. Gallery Ymf-x000ah.jpg|E.S. Jacob. ymf-x000ah-buster.jpg|E.S. Jacob, Cannon Mode. ymf-x000ah-sword.jpg|E.S. Jacob, Sword Mode. Trivia *'Jacob' is the son of Issac and father of Asher, Dan, Dinah, Gad, Issachar, Joseph, Judah, Levi, Naphtali, Reuben, Simeon and Zebulun. Category:Mecha Category:Ein Sof Mecha